1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and a method for forming an image, in which an image is formed by an image-forming part on a long roll of paper or other recording material.
2. Related Art
Color inkjet printers of a type that discharges ink of a variety colors from image-forming heads and forms an image on printing paper or another recording material have become widespread as output devices for computers in recent years. Comparatively large color inkjet printers for using a plurality of image-forming heads to print on rolled paper or another recording material have also been implemented recently.
A device is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-158814 for conveying rolled paper or another continuous article while holding the article in tension on rollers, discharging ink using inkjet heads, and recording an image on the media. In such a device, a tension unit, a steering control unit, or the like is usually provided to an area stretching from a feeder to an image-forming part, and the media is conveyed while being held in tension on the rollers.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-313829 discloses providing a suction-type slack-preventing member as shown in (53 in FIG. 9) for minimizing slack in the media at the image-forming part.